Surprise
by MysticalShield
Summary: Dean and Renee have been dating for three years, she thinks he's about to propose but will their night be ruined by the waiters? A Dean and Renee one-shot with some Seth and Roman.


He was acting strange and not in his usual way. He was being kinder, more sensitive, basically he wasn't being Dean Ambrose. Renee sighed as Dean held her hand and led her into a restaurant. He had walked into their house and told Renee he had a reservation and to dress nice. She wasn't sure how to react but she had followed his instructions. Now she was trying to think of why Dean had been acting differently. Her first thought was that he might be breaking up with her but that had quickly proven not to be the case.

Dean walked Renee to their table. "You look really good tonight."

"Thanks." She knew she had to have smiled but that didn't make it any less weird. The only times he ever really told her she looked good were, if she had asked, if it was her birthday, or when she was sick.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about you-about us."

A nervous laugh escaped Renee. "All good I hope."

"Yep."

Renee took a look at Dean. He looked nervous something that was also really weird for him. It was then when another thought popped into her head. He couldn't be proposing, could he? "I'm intrigued."

"Well we've been going out for nearly three years now so I thought it was time we took a step forward."

"Yeah?"

"Are you two ready for drinks?"

If looks could kill the waiter would be dead. If Dean was going to propose to her and the stupid waiter ruined it she would kill him. It was hard enough to get Dean to ask her out now she had finally gotten him to propose-probably.

"Can we get a bottle of some wine?" Dean asked not seeming to be angry with the waiter at all.

"Which kind?"

"Whatever tastes best."

"Alright."

"Can we go ahead and order?"

"If you want."

"I'll take the lobster, Renee?"

"Same."

"I'll be back in a flash."

"Where were we?" Renee asked. She was thrilled the waiter had left. Now she could listen to Dean and determine rather or not he was going to propose.

Dean nodded as if he had forgotten but continued where he was. "Right I really think it's time for us to go forward."

Renee smiled as she grabbed Dean's hand. "I couldn't agree more."

"So Renee will you-"

"I'm back!" The waiter put the wine bottle and two glasses on the table. "We are so stumped today!"

Renee resisted glaring at the waiter. Although she had come to the conclusion there was no way Dean was going to propose. The waiter had ruined any chance of it happening that night.

"Hate to hear that." Dean was keeping his composure although he was clearly pissed off.

"Well thank you!" The waiter laughed before looking at Renee. "You have a keeper there."

Renee held in a laugh as the waiter appeared to be undressing Dean with his eyes. "I know."

"Better snatch him before I steal him."

The night had became so much better just by Dean's facial reaction. "I plan on it."

"I think we should go." Dean told her as soon as the waiter left. "I feel violated."

Renee laughed. "Come on he had a crush on you."

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Well it's funny."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Right tonight is about you."

"Oh really?"

"I have a very important thing to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"It's kind of something I don't want to bring up in public."

"You afraid someone will tape it?"

Dean instantly looked around the restaurant. "I didn't even think of that."

"Don't be paranoid now."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Renee I want to ask you if-"

"Me again!" The waiter exclaimed. "I realized I hadn't introduced myself, I'm Tyler."

"Did you bring us anything Tyler?" Dean asked as he began to appear annoyed.

"Am I not enough?" Tyler laughed. "Just kidding! I came to tell you your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you Tyler." Renee stated as Tyler began leaning closer to Dean.

Dean began to glare at the man who had introduced himself. "Personal space."

"Sorry I think I know you though." Tyler put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"I'm in the WWE."

"Oh that's right you were in The Shield with those hunks Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

"I was."

"You were certainly the hottest group ever."

Dean glanced at Renee who was laughing silently. "Um thanks."

"I hope this isn't me coming on too strong but are you two exclusive?"

Renee stopped laughing and glared at Tyler. She was a calm and level headed person but she hated it when anyone-male or female-began going over the line. Tyler had just crossed that line. "Yes!"

"Sorry sweetie but I had to put my name in the hat."

"I'm already wearing the hat! I've been wearing the hat for three years and I will kill anyone who tries to take the hat off, understand?" Renee asked as she tried her best not to get up and slap Tyler.

"Drama queen!"

"Excuse me?"

"Tyler I think we're going to have to ask for a new waiter." Dean stated. He had regained his composure which was good because Renee had just lost hers.

"Darn!" Tyler huffed. "I hate to let a dreamboat like you get another waiter."

"Well sorry."

"Fine I'll get you a new waiter over here in a minute."

Renee glared at the waiter as he walked away. "I hate him."

"I do too."

"I can't believe he was trying to steal you from me."

"Which he would never do because I'm not gay."

Renee smirked slightly. "So if he was a girl he could steal you?"

"No!"

"Good."

"Alright now that we're alone again I think it's time we get back to where we were."

"Okay."

"These past three years have been amazing."

"They have haven't they?"

"They have and it's all because of you."

"Dean for me it's because of you."

"I know I don't say it too often but I love you and-"

"Here's your food!" A new waiter told them as he sat the food on the table. "I'm sorry about Tyler he gets a little too into the customers."

"No problem."

"I'm George." George turned to Renee and moved a hair out of her face. "You have a beautiful face."

"Than-"

"Get out of here George!" Dean commanded as he glared at the new waiter.

"Pushy boyfriend you got here. Let me know if you ever want a real man."

"What is up with the waiters here?"

"I don't know."

"They keep hitting on us."

"Well we are really attractive."

"True as that may be I'm going to talk to someone."

Renee looked down at her food as Dean stepped away. How was it that when Dean tried to do something romantic for her it was ruined by two waiters? They had ruined the entire evening, an evening that she had been enjoying. An evening that Dean may have proposed to her if George and Tyler hadn't gotten in the way.

"Come here you little bastard!"

Renee's eyes widened as she heard Dean's voice from across the restaurant. Quickly she got out of her seat and walked over to where Dean was standing with both Tyler and George. "Oh my god!"

"Renee help he's trying to kill me!" Tyler yelled as Dean attempted to grab him

"Dean!"

"This got out of line really fast." George told Renee as she walked into his sights.

"Oh my god."

"You four get out of here!"

Renee looked at the person who she assumed was the boss of the restaurant. "Sir-"

"Now!"

"Fine." Dean grabbed Renee's hand and led her out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry."

"You got us kicked out of a restaurant! We're going to get in so much-" Renee stopped when she heard fireworks start. "Who's shooting of fireworks?"

"I don't know."

Renee looked at them before her eyes widened. In the sky five words were written.

 _Renee Will You Marry Me?_

"Oh my god!" Renee turned to a smirking Dean who was holding an engagement ring in his hand. "Yes."

"Guys she said yes!" Dean called as he slipped the ring on Renee's finger.

"Who are you talking to?"

"My partners in crime."

"Huh?"

"Playing the roles of Tyler the waiter and George the waiter, my brothers, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns!"

Renee covered her mouth as Seth and Roman walked out. "You guys are awesome!"

"When Dean asked us to help we jumped at the chance." Seth stated as he gave a small hug to Renee. "It's not often we get to help him."

Roman nodded. "Congratulations."

Renee kissed Dean. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes."

"Then no promises."

 **Just a one-shot let me know what you think!**


End file.
